


I know you.

by AuthorInDistress



Series: Jumping The Gun [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Announcements, Established Relationship, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: In which most of the Avengers are told and it's a little anti-climatic.





	I know you.

.

* * *

.

No one turned up. 

In a way, Tony had half expected that. It was rare to get some downtime these days and he knew most of everyone would rather spend it their own way than having to have a sudden meeting that forced them out of their rooms. 

Steve had taken offence though, annoyed and ranting that 'what if this had been about danger' until he'd eventually decided to send an all-around alert to get everyone together. As soon as he'd pressed the Avengers card in his hands however, he'd calmed down and had glanced up to see Tony staring at him in horror. It was only then that he realised what he'd done. 

Not long after, the Avengers and other associated groups had began to reply. _All_ of them. 

"Oh Steve," Tony breathed, feeling a smile form on his face. 

"Don't," Steve warned him.

"You just sent an alert!" Tony laughed, unable to hold it back, "To  _everyone._ "

"I was angry." Steve defended his, albeit rash and stupid, actions.

"Yeah," Tony snorted, "I can see that."

It was too late to cancel an alert, people would already be making their way to the mansion, and Steve knew he'd have to apologise to anyone that came in. Many would probably not take that very well.

And it was just his luck that the first to arrive was Wolverine, in just behind the Fantastic Four; excluding Reed and the kids.

"So what's up?" Johnny Storm asked, flying in and landing on the sofa, extinguishing himself just before anything could catch alight. Despite his laughter earlier, Tony looked at Steve for guidance with clear nervousness.

"Uh."

"We're waiting for everyone to get here." Steve said, before clearing his throat, about to add his apology on that this wasn't a high alert, when Carol flew in through the window.

She was followed shortly by Jessica Drew and then the Spider-couple. Soon after that, almost everyone started to drip in. Simon arrived with Beast and Ororo came as a delegate for the X-men. The defenders were a little late as usual and just when they thought they were missing him, Hawkeye threw a paper ball down at Peter's head from the banister.

They were missing a few but as usual, an alert was the best way to get almost everyone together.

"Do you think Thor's card works in Asgard?" Cassie Lang asked her father, to which he just shrugged and Tony answered for her.

"Yes." He said, "But he's probably just busy. Speaking of, where are the other young avengers?"

"Tony, we don't need _more_ people for this." Steve told him out the corner of his mouth, frowning. And a little way off, perched on the edge of one of the sofas, Wanda looked up with a frown.

"Okay everyone!" Steve called for attention and the room quietened after a few quickly finished their conversations. There was a whir in the corner and Bucky shut the door behind him, having arrived the latest and looking pissed as hell for having to even be here. Still, Steve was glad to see him.

"Hey where's the Hulk?" Someone called from the middle, "If we need everyone for this, I'd kinda like the Hulk around."

"We don't need the Hulk for this." Steve assured them, putting his hands up. Tony moved a little closer, joining his side, and despite the radiation of nervousness it helped. "Because - uh - to start with. I want to apologise." He paused, swallowing.

"For what?" Johnny eventually piped up but Steve barely managed to answer before there was a slam of the far-end doors opening and a whirl of yellow and pink rushing in.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Janet announced, "And can I just say, that whichever big bad decided to show up this week needs to apologise directly to my models because I swore I'd be there for this line's first runway!"

"Oh - Janet, I am so sorry." Steve told her, his face flushed as he faced the consequences of what he'd done, "There isn't a big bad. This wasn't an alert at all, actually. It - uh. It was a mistake."

"A mis - wait, _what?"_

"I know, I'm sorry." He sighed, "We needed to make an announcement and it was hard to get everyone together but I never should have used the alert to do it. I wasn't thinking and I couldn't take it back."

Janet stared at him, took out her phone and clacked her nails over the screen for a moment as she typed only to then put it away again, "Well we're all here now, so what is it?"

"Yeah and who's we?" Peter asked.

"Uh, Tony and I." Steve said, gesturing to Tony only to knock his hand into his chest when he forgot how close they were standing. "Sorry."

"Relax." Tony told him, "You lead them out into fights all the time, don't freak out."

By now, the looks on Carol and Clint's face were enough to tell them that they knew what was going on now. Wanda even seemed to have some awareness as she looked more than amused and had her arms folded across her chest. Everyone else, however, just looked either frustrated or confused. Wolverine just looked downright livid.

"If this is some stupid-ass meeting to tell us all you're fucking, then I'm breaking something," He snapped, "You stink of each other, it's pretty obvious." 

"We're not fucking." Steve glared at him, before glancing at Cassie, "Sorry Cassie. Ignore that."

"I'm thirteen," She reminded him, "I've heard worse."

"What? Where?" Scott asked, looking shocked.

"Don't pretend in front of Captain America dad, you know it's you."

"I - it's not," Scott said to Steve and this was all really getting off topic.

"Look can we know already so we can go?" Luke asked, frowning.

"Yes." Steve stood a little straighter, taking in a breath, "We wanted to tell you all because of how like a family we all are at times. And you should know." Tony stepped even closer now, reaching down and taking Steve's hand in his. Every person watching didn't miss that. "Tony and I are getting married."

The room exploded.

"Oh my God." Janet held her phone against her lips, her eyes wide. Sue forced Johnny back into his seat when he leapt out of it in shock and Peter fell out of his crouched stance and onto his back against the door. Bucky hadn't moved but the slight strain around his jaw showed how tight he'd clenched his teeth and Wolverine just walked right out.

"Is this a mind control thing?" Mary Jane asked, "Are you of sane mind and all? Because you were _not_ dating a month ago."

"No we weren't." Steve said, "But it isn't mind control."

"That's what you'd say if it _was_ mind-control." Peter backed MJ up, standing again and squinting at them both, "I mean - it - you guys? Like it makes _sense_ but - "

"Of course it makes sense!" Janet exclaimed, "But it's so sudden! You're engaged? And you're only telling me _now?"_

"We wanted to tell you sooner," Steve protested weakly, "But no one would turn up."

"Yeah 'cause we thought it meant Stark was quitting!" Luke argued, "And we'd heard it all before."

"Why does everyone think that's what the announcement would have been?" Tony rolled his eyes, "It's only been twice that I've done that."

"Three times." Wanda spoke up, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine three times. Point is, Steve and I are getting married. We haven't set a date, god knows that would be as difficult as getting this done has been, but it's happening. We're sane, we're ourselves, and we love each other."

Steve turned to him with a smile and he found himself smiling back.

"I'm done," Danny muttered, speaking for the first time, "I have enough of this with Luke and Jess." He rose a hand in farewell as he made his way out, "Congratulations." He said as he left.

"Thank you." Steve told him and soon after, others took Danny's cue.

"Yeah congrats."

"Congratulations."

"Guess we really didn't need the Hulk huh."

"So who popped the Q?"

"I did." Steve answered.

"Sweet."

"Happy for you both, my dears," Beast said, "But if this really isn't an emergency, then I'm afraid I'm needed elsewhere."

"I as well," Ororo said, but she was smiling as she did, "But I wish you happiness."

"Thanks." Tony grinned at her before startling when someone suddenly grabbed his hands.

"Just had to check you were real." Peter told him.

"Very real." Tony said.

"So seriously. You're getting married?"

"Yep."

"Can I be best man?"

 **"No."** Tony froze, turning to blink in shock at the look on Bucky's face; clearly the one so adamant that Peter wasn't best man, "You can't. Because this isn't happening."

"Buck - " Steve took a step toward him, looking torn but Bucky held a hand up to stop him.

"Without me." He finished, his cold exterior melting into something soft, "You think I'd turn down something that makes you happy? You know the only reason Stark and I get pissy at each other is because we care about you and you're too blind to see some of that sometimes."

"I really wish everyone would stop swearing," Scott sighed, only to wince when Cassie slapped him on the arm.

"Point is, Steve," Bucky continued, "I can deal with Stark. I've known you liked him for a long while now. But you are not getting married without me as best man."

Steve grinned, reaching out to hug him, "Of course, Bucky."

"Aw man," Peter took a step back and Tony laughed at the look of faux-disappointment that he was giving, "I'm guessing Rhodey's gonna be yours."

"I haven't told him yet, but hopefully."

"He will be," Cassie said, stepping around Peter to stand right in front of him, "Congratulations Uncle Tony."

"Thanks kid," He smiled, letting her hug him and hugging her back.

After that, they received congratulations from everyone until eventually the room began to shrink and soon enough, it was just Carol and them.

"I'll tell Strange," She said to them as she started to leave as well, "And you can call T'challa I guess."

"Yeah." Steve nodded, still holding Tony's hand and relaxing on one of the sofas. Once Carol was gone, the mansion felt incredibly quiet.

"So." Tony broached, "That wasn't so bad. I mean - apart from the mind-control thing and Wolverine being himself."

Steve snorted, "You were so nervous."

"No I wasn't," Tony argued, sitting up and sliding his hand out of Steve's to point at him, "You're the one whose face was bright red."

"I was _embarrassed,"_ Steve countered, "Not nervous. That was you." He sat up as well, scooting closer, "You know how I can tell?" Tony gave him a look. "Because I know you."

"Yeah you know, I've been thinking about that," Tony said, "About how you say you know me so well. And I've come up with some things that you _don't_ know about me."

Steve raised an eyebrow, "Uh huh?"

"Yeah." Tony lifted his chin, "Okay, one: I hate mutton."

Steve smiled, "I do know that actually. You accidentally ordered it in Italy once and that's when I learnt you could speak Italian." Steve said and Tony made a face.

"Okay fine. I'm a terrible dancer."

"That's a lie, I've seen you dance."

Tony gave him a look, "I've never had a piggy-back before."

Steve sat a little straighter, "Never?"

Tony laughed a little, "Okay that's the one you don't know? And no, never."

"Why not?"

He shrugged, "Well, when I was small enough to have one, I never really had any friends. And when I've been carried these days, it's either over-shoulder or bridal."

Steve pursed his lips for a moment, "Okay. I didn't know that about you." He admitted and Tony exaggerated a fist-pump.

"Yes ... "

"But I can change that to what I thought was the truth." He added and Tony paused.

"What?"

Steve stood up, "Come on." He bent over, "Hop on."

"No way," Tony laughed, "Not a chance."

"I can hold you, Tony, you know I can," Steve said, straightening and leaning over him, "It'll be fun."

Tony scoffed, "No thanks."

"Come on," Steve bent a little lower, "Trust me."

"I do trust you," Tony rolled his eyes, "I just - is it weird that I'm scared?"

Steve hesitated, "Why are you scared?" He asked.

"So it is weird," Tony pushed him back slightly so he could stand as well, hopping onto the sofa so he was taller than Steve and able to climb over him, "Just don't ... don't drop me."

"I would never." Steve promised with a hand on his heart, before bending again and propping two arms behind him.

"Okay. Okay. Um. ... okay," Tony stepped forward and awkwardly clambered onto Steve's back onto to slide off of him straight away. He laughed at himself, standing on the sofa again.

"You have to jump." Steve told him, "I'll catch you."

"Oh god, seriously? I'm heavy you know."

Steve turned to look at him, giving him a long look that had him laughing, before turning and getting ready to catch him again. Tony sighed, rising onto his toes and jumping onto Steve's back, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and feeling hands grab his thighs.

"You okay?" He checked immediately, holding on tight.

"No," Steve moaned, "You were right, you're  _heavy._ What have you been eating?" Tony snorted, hitting his shoulder.

"Shut up Steve. Mush."

"Yes sir," Steve quipped and he lifted Tony a little higher by shifting his arms up, and started to walk. Tony held onto him, feeling disoriented and yet comfortable at the same time. He didn't like moving when he wasn't controlling the movements himself, but with Steve, it didn't feel all that bad. 

He didn't realise he was laughing until they left the main room and went into the hallway and he heard himself echoing.

This was so weird and yet he couldn't stop. After a while, Steve joined in, and he realised that this was the first time in a long time that they'd had this much fun together.

"I can't wait to marry you," He murmured into the back of Steve's neck, smiling when Steve's jog turned into a slow walk that was almost therapeutic. 

"I can't wait to marry you either," Steve said, softly, "Mr Stark."

Tony hummed, "Mr Stark-Rogers." He corrected, pressing his cheek against the space between Steven's shoulder-blades and shutting his eyes.

.


End file.
